Watching From Above
by Alison Burns
Summary: Blaine dies in an accident and Kurt blames himself. While Blaine watches over him, can Kurt learn forgive himself and to let go? Can Blaine do the same?


Chapter 1

_** Hey guys, just a warning that this is my first Glee fanfic so I'm going to do my best but please be kind. Reviews are always appreciated =) (positive, constructive, hateful, I welcome them all around though hopefully you won't have any reason to hate this too much as I have my friend looking this over [she knows nearly everything there is to know about Glee] before I post each part). Also because of this (and school) updates will probably be around once a week but I make no promises. Sometimes there might be more, sometimes there might be less, it just depends. Thought I should mention that I'll be putting each chapter to a different set of song lyrics and also possibly giving a quote at the beginning and end of each chapter. Oh also before I forget I don't own glee, only my ideas. I also don't own the song this first chapter is to (Fate's Warning by Iron Maiden). If I did own Glee it would be Blaine and Kurt centric =P. on that note, off we go! **_

_Why is it some of us are destined to stay alive__  
><em>_And some of us are here just so that we'll die__  
><em>_How come the bullet hits the other guy__  
><em>_Do we have to try and reason why_

Kurt wasn't aware of the cars zooming past him or the cold biting into his skin. The only things that mattered were the eyes like chocolate, hypnotic voice, and rippling muscles of the young man before him.

Eyes focused on the ground and muscles being used to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. The young man wasn't saying anything anymore but he didn't need to.

"Blaine!" Kurt had to jog to try and keep up. "Blaine please just stop! Can't we talk about this?"

Blaine did stop, at a crosswalk, and he turned his eyes wild. "Oh so now you want to talk? Where's the talking been these last few weeks, hum? I've barely seen you and every time I do you push me away." He's gesturing wildly with his hands now. "Kurt, when are you going to learn that you can trust me? That I want this as much as you do?"

People were staring now, but Kurt didn't care. _I want this t_oo,_ more than you'll ever know._

Say it you idiot.

But his mouth wouldn't let the words come, so instead he lowered his eyes to the ground. Blaine didn't deserve him, that was the simple truth. When he raised them again Blaine's body was stiff, his own eyes hard.

"Or maybe I'm wrong." He turned and stepped out onto the street as the walk signal appeared then twisted, shooting his final blow over his shoulder. "Maybe this relationship has been one-sided from the start."

That hit Kurt hard, making him feel sick.

But not as sick as he felt when a moment later a red cooper slammed into Blaine, sending his body flying.

_Be it the Devil or be it him__  
><em>_You can count on just one thing__  
><em>_When the time is up you'll know__  
><em>_Not just one power runs the show_

There was a moment of blessed, cushioning shock and then Blaine's body hit the ground with a thud, seeming to have gone impossibly far. Adrenaline shot through Kurt and in moments he had fallen to his knees beside him. He sucked in a breath as he saw the impossible angle Blaine's neck was lying at. He checked for a pulse anyway, but in his heart he knew it was already too late.

Blaine was dead. Kurt gathered his body in his arms and rocked slowly back and forth on the dirty pavement, numb to the sound of the sirens growing ever closer.

When they arrived, it took two paramedics to wrestle Blaine from the clutches of his skinny arms. Kurt desperately wanted to keep holding him forever, just like that until the end of time because then it could all be a nightmare instead of an awful reality. This, Kurt thought as he watched them pull out an orange body bag and zip Blaine into it, would be when he woke up.

The moment he couldn't see Blaine's face any longer.

He held his breath but the two zippers met and there was no epiphany, no jolt to the world of the conscious because this wasn't a dream. That didn't mean, though, that this wasn't a nightmare.

Are we the lucky ones saved for another day  
>Or they the lucky ones who are taken away<br>Is it a hand on your shoulder from the Lord above  
>Or the Devil himself come to give you a shove.<p>

Blaine sighed, stretching without opening his eyes. Why was it that he always woke just before his alarm? He forced himself to open his eyes and got the shock of his life.

He wasn't in his room, but Kurt's. Jumping to his feet he watched silently for a moment as Kurt stared blankly at the wall opposite himself. When he finally couldn't take the silence or the stillness any longer he broke it.

"Kurt?"

He didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard Blaine speak at all. "Kurt what are you doing? Why am I here?"

"Blaine." Kurt moaned his name into his hands. There was so much agony in the way he said it. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"I'm here Kurt." Blaine made his way over to him till they were side by side. Still, Kurt didn't even look at him. "Tell me what's what's wrong." He had to try and help, even if he knew all Kurt was going to do was push him away. He raised a hand, but before he could clasp his boyfriend's shoulder there was a knock at the door and he put an acceptable amount of space between them. Kurt's father may have been growing more comfortable with the idea of his being gay, but he still wanted to stay on his good side.

Kurt's dad knocked again. "Son, may I come in?" Kurt raised his head slowly.

"I don't want to talk, I want to be alone." There was a moment of silence.

"We can get through this together but you have to let me in, have to let all of us in. It's the only way to move on." Kurt's whole body went rigid.

"You mean forget." His voice rose in bitterness. "You want me to forget Blaine just because he's dead." Kurt was screaming now. "Pretend nothing ever happened, get on with my life. Is that what they told you to do when mom died?"

There was silence as Kurt's chest heaved in and out.

"Goodnight son." There was a sigh from the other side of the door and the sound of feet growing farther away then silence. Blaine whirled around. "What the hell do you mean dead!" Blaine moved to grab Kurt's arm but his hands went straight through.

Fuck.

He sunk to his knees as the memories came flooding back.

A volcano erupts and sweeps a town away  
>A hurricane devastates the cities in its way<br>The grief and misery for the ones that are left behind  
>The worst is yet to come a hell to face mankind <p>

_**What do you think? You guys want more? **_


End file.
